


Ты самый синий свет

by miriessa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU...ish, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Tension, Character Development, Connor is still an android, Depression, Divergent Timelines, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hank is goddamn mess, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, but with naughty bits, case fic sort of, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriessa/pseuds/miriessa
Summary: — Мое имя Коннор, и я был спроектирован ради вашего удовольствия. Как я могу удовлетворить вас сегодня?Вероятно, так называемые друзья Хэнка были даже большими засранцами, чем он привык о них думать. Мудаки с подростковым уровнем развития и без единой капли вкуса решили, что ему, мужчине, переваливающему за полвека, нужен действительно необычный подарок. Гребаный секс-робот. Его еще и Коннором зовут.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	Ты самый синий свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are the Bluest Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356928) by [Kasasagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasasagi/pseuds/Kasasagi). 



> П. а.: Привет, фандом, вот и я! В этой истории будет много глав, и я планирую сделать следующие более длинными, чем эту - вступительную, если можно так сказать. Кроме того, я честно попробую придерживаться какого-никакого сюжета на протяжении всей истории. 
> 
> П. п.: Как же вам повезло увидеть этот фанфик, потому что он просто невероятный!

****Глава 1. Ты найдешь его прячущимся в тенях

— Мое имя Коннор, и я был спроектирован ради вашего удовольствия. Как я могу удовлетворить вас сегодня?

Должно быть, так называемые друзья Хэнка были куда большими засранцами, чем он привык о них думать. Мудаки с подростковым уровнем развития и без единой капли вкуса решили, что ему, мужчине, переваливающему за полвека, нужен действительно необычный подарок. Гребаный _секс-робот_. Его еще и Коннором зовут.

«Кто, черт возьми, называет секс-робота Коннором?» — пронеслось в голове Хэнка, стоило ему уставиться на андроида, стоящего перед ним. Разве у них не было всех этих имен вроде Валентино, Рики? Алессандро? Может, Виктор? «Коннор» звучало немного старомодно, слишком высокопарно, будто оно принадлежало старому садовнику, помешанному на своих бегониях.

И уж точно оно не могло принадлежать до странного привлекательному андроиду, стоящему перед ним. Его губы казались настолько мягкими, что Хэнк и не подумал бы, что они могут быть сделаны из пластика, а глаза смотрели на него обманчиво выразительно.

— Мое имя Коннор, и я был спроектирован ради вашего удовольствия. Как я могу удовлетворить вас сегодня? — повторил андроид слегка монотонным голосом, пока его карие, почти шоколадные глаза изучали Хэнка в поисках какой-то реакции.

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул.

— Вы выглядите раздосадовано, — андроид — _Коннор_ — сделал замечание. — Могу ли я предложить вам оральный секс? Насколько я могу судить, есть 82% шанс, что это поможет вам расслабиться, — его предложение звучало почти по-медицински вымерено.

— Ну обосраться теперь, — пробормотал Хэнк. Робот, купленный его отмороженными друзьями, был не только предназначен для секса, но еще и неисправен. Не должно ли это все звучать привлекательно? _Заманчиво_? Обольстительно? Вместо этого его предложение звучало так, будто его произнес учитель, читая инструкцию к посудомоечной машине.

— Насколько я знаю, испражнение не является типовой частью этого вида взаимодействий. Однако, если вам угодно, я уверен, мы сможем…

— Воу! — Хэнк выставил руки в оборонительном жесте. — Вот здесь и остановился! Изображение в моей голове — _точно_ не то, что мне было нужно.

— Приношу свои извинения. Я был спроектирован для весьма конкретной цели совокупления, поэтому моему словарному запасу не было уделено должного внимания. Я все еще не привык к человеческой речи.

— Твоя речь просто отличная, — Хэнк пробормотал, защищаясь. Проблемой здесь было как раз таки все, кроме его словарного запаса.

Чем эти идиоты вообще думали? Если они так хотели посмеяться над ним, почему не подарили андроида во время праздничной вечеринки ранее этим вечером, где все — все с абсолютным отсутствием вкуса — могли бы посмеяться над шуткой?

Но то, что эта штука была доставлена ему домой в секрете, так, чтобы он нашел ее только по возвращению, это было просто… «Твою же, — подумал Хэнк. — Меня сейчас стошнит». 

— Стой здесь, — только и успел он сказать, прежде чем сбежал в ванную комнату. Стоило ему опустошить свой желудок, содержимое которого по большей части составлял алкоголь, как чуть более депрессивная причина дружеского поступка вспыхнула в его все еще затуманенном разуме.

 _Жалость_. Они думали, он настолько брошенный, что подарили ему андроида, лишь бы он почувствовал себя менее одиноко. «Что ж, нахуй их», — подумал Хэнк с внезапной вспышкой отвращения, яростно растирая лицо, на котором не было ни следа рвоты. Пусть идут нахуй все, кто считают, что огромная дыра в его душе может быть закрыта куском пластика.

Хэнку Андерсону не нужно сочувствие. Тем более такое.

«Черт возьми, это была идея Гэвина? Тогда пойду и объясню ему, куда он может засунуть ее», — подумал он и, ослепленный праведной яростью, едва не ударил Коннора в лицо, распахивая дверь.

Андроид держал в руках кружку чего-то дымящегося, что пролилось на его пальцы, стоило ему отшатнуться во избежание столкновения. Хэнку показалось, он видел, как робот дернулся на секунду, когда горячая жидкость коснулась его бледных пальцев. Но, как всем известно, андроиды не чувствуют боль, так что это должно было быть простым трюком его усталого мозга.

— Разве я не сказал тебе оставаться на месте? — спросил Хэнк в некотором замешательстве.

— Мне показалось, вам не помешало бы выпить кофе, — ответил андроид, предлагая ему чашку.

Хэнк сделал глоток. Черный, прямо как его душа. Отлично. Его друзья-идиоты только что купили ему самую дорогую кофемашину в магазине.

— Значит, в тебя включена утренняя рутина, так?

— Мои протоколы включают в себя выполнение некоторых базовых домашних поручений, так что да, — безжизненно ответил Коннор, после чего принялся облизывать пальцы, облитые кофе, и Хэнк заметил, насколько розовым оказался его язык. Первый раз за вечер он почувствовал начинающее зарождаться возбуждение, как только в его голове возникло непрошеное изображение этого языка, вылизывающего _его самого_.

«Я завожусь от своей чертовой кофемашины, — пронеслось у него в голове с нездоровым увлечением. — А я-то думал, падать ниже некуда».

— Ну, я на боковую, — в его голосе слегка проглядывалась неловкость после того, как язык был надежно спрятан за этими мягкими — _привлекательными_ , подсказал ему коварный внутренний голос, — губами.

— Спать я пошел, — поправился он спустя пару секунд, когда заметил взгляд андроида, полный явного непонимания.

Коннор моргнул. На секунду это напомнило Хэнку о животном, выставленном на яркий свет: пораженном, смущенном и совершенно уязвимом.

— Каковы ваши инструкции для меня? — спросил он, и Хэнк почувствовал, что ему _действительно_ нужно поспать, потому что ему послышалась нотка неуверенности в этом вопросе.

— Просто уйди в спящий режим, или чем вы там занимаетесь по ночам, — пробормотал он в ответ, после чего скрылся в спальне, больше не смотря на Коннора.

— Доброй ночи, Лейтенант. Переход в спящий режим через: 60, 59, 58…

Механическое гудение очень скоро усыпило Хэнка, и последним, о чем он подумал, был счет _гребаных электронных овец_. Сбитый с толку неожиданным предложением кофе, мужчина совсем забыл о желании набрать Гэвина и наорать на того, заставляя забрать эту пластиковую куклу обратно; кроме того, от усталости он совсем не обратил внимания на то, как было странно для андроида называть его _лейтенантом_.


End file.
